A Sticky Situation
by crazymugglegirl
Summary: Just a fun moment, four months after DH ends, involving Harry, Ginny, and an impractical use for food. Goes on to the trio's return to Hogwarts. New adventures, and even more fun! Rating could change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny's POV:

It's so quiet. I can hear myself think. I can sleep without pushing a pillow over my ears. I wished for silence once. But not this kind of silence. Never this. This isn't calm, soothing silence; it's empty.

It's been nearly four months since Fred died, and nothing has returned to normal. Things have gotten better, but now, in the quiet morning hours, it all comes rushing back. George, of course, was hit the worst. He works the shop still, he jokes around still, but its like half of him is missing. It's not as lively without Fred. George is coping though, mostly for Mum's sake, but he'll never be the same. None of us will. But life goes on.

The whole world's changed, and I'm glad that Fred had a part in creating this new world. Kingsley's minister now, at least temporarily, but he's doing a fantastic job. Everyone is celebrating, though some, like us, are wishing a loved one was there to celebrate with them. People are so much less scared now, firstly because of Voldemort's absence, but also because his demise showed everyone that the seemingly undefeatable people, such as the few remaining Death Eaters, can in fact be defeated. Most Death Eaters are locked up anyways, so people don't have to worry about them at all.

And how do I feel right now? Extraordinarily hungry.

"Good morning Harry boy who lived and lived again, and killed Lord Voldemort, and got an order of Merlin first class, and _still_ has to steal food from our kitchen Potter" I said brightly to my groggy friend (yes, just friend) who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"You're up early," I stated, moving to sit next to him. Harry grunted a reply, staring at his plate and letting his head fall next to it. He rolled it slightly to look up at me. I laughed as his head went onto his plate and a look of disgust came across his face. I laughed harder as he put one hand up to test the extent of the damage.

"C'mere," I said, "I'll get it out." He turned away from me so I could see the back of his head better.

"Thanks Ginny". He grinned ashamedly. I ran a hand through his hair, while slowly dipping my other one in the jelly jar. I grabbed a handful of jelly, grinning as it squelched through my fingers. Before he turned back around, I raised it and dumped it on his head. He gasped before turning slowly.

"Ginny…" he said through gritted teeth, drawing my name out.

"I thought maybe we could gel your hair. Maybe." I said innocently (when I said just friend, I meant we had a flirtatious friendship).

"Really?" he asked, "Aw, Ginny, you take such good care of me." I saw him reach across the table and backed away. He grabbed my wrist, and held on tight, a wicked smile slowly taking over his handsome features. I opened my mouth to protest, but was unable to speak as he dumped syrup on my head. Syrup! Sticky, messy, syrup. IN MY HAIR. It was on. I wiped my eyes, the sticky substance forming a web as I pulled my hand away. I glared at Harry, who promptly disapparated.

"Not fair!" I shouted at the empty air, before hearing a crack on behind me and whipping around. I saw Harry briefly, as he grabbed a jug of orange juice. I dove under the table just before I heard another crack as Harry apparated a foot away from where I had been. He looked around, confused for a moment, before I grabbed his knees and he fell. Unfortunately, he fell right on top of me, and the juice splashed all over us. I reached up and grabbed the butter, laughing as I smashed it on his face. He rolled off me, and wiped some butter off his face and onto mine. I flicked my hair in his face, smearing syrup on it. He jumped over the table. I rose slowly, crouching behind a chair. I peered around it and saw his eyes barely above the table edge. We looked at each other, before I saw the smile starting in his eyes just before he sprang up. I ducked down quickly, hands over my sticky head. Harry had anticipated this, and slid under the table to greet me with applesauce in my face. I screamed in laughter and smeared eggs on his face. He tackled me blindly, forcing me on the food covered floor. The combination of laughing and Harry's weight on top of me made it hard for me to breathe.

"Surrender," he demanded.

I shook my head and spit a mouthful of applesauce at him. He gasped, laughing, and wiped his face, gathering and odd combination of food, which he wiped back on me. I laughed harder.

He suddenly got still and placed a finger to his lips. I stuffed my fist in my mouth and listened. I heard it too, footsteps coming down the stairs, accompanied by Ron's loud, long yawn. Harry sprang up, bewildered. I rolled under the table. Which was stupid. Really, who hides under a table? A six year old? Stupid ones maybe. Ron's feet came into my view.

"Woah. What happened here Harry?" He ducked down to look at me, "Ginny". I climbed out, slipping on the mess, and smiled innocently.

"Don't worry, Mum'll never know."

"I'm not worried about that" he said sadly, looking between Harry and I. "I just want some food."

"You know you want to review!" I just put that in quotes so you'd read it.

One-shot or continue? I can't decide. Review for more!!!!!. please please please so I know if its good or not! Okay, so far, only 4 people have reviewed out of 210 hits. Does that mean only 4 people like it? The world may never know...


	2. Chapter 2

"So," I said, coming to sit at the table after I took my shower, "you guys are gonna come back to Hogwarts?"

"Well, we need our NEWTS," said Hermione, who had joined the table in my absence.

"Yeah, plus why start work any earlier then we have to?" added Ron, tipping back his chair.

"Ronald, school is a lot of work." Hermione looked him over. "Well, for those of us who do our work, and don't just copy it." She said loftily.

"Hey! I do-"

"Plus this year might be relatively normal" interjected Harry. "For the first time."

He grinned at me, a hint in his eyes that I may be part of this "normal" life.

"Don't worry," I said, in a consoling voice, "I'm sure you'll find some trouble."

Harry glanced back at Ron and Hermione, who were still bickering.

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a smirk, "How are you so sure?"

"You, my friend, are now in the same year as the sister of the founders of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and you have yet to make up for this morning."

He looked astounded. "_This Morning?_" he asked incredulously. "You do realize who started that, don't you?"

"I've told you Harry, it was all in the name of fashion."

He gaped at me, and shook his head. "You are impossible," he said shortly.

"Why's Ginny impossible?" Ron cut in, apparently bored of his and Hermione's conversation, and therefore had to interrupt ours. Oblivious oaf.

"'Cause I grew up with you for a brother."

"What?"

"Dimwit."

accioreparoknoxstupifypetrificustotaluslumosprotegoexpectopatronum

I stared at my closet. And stared again. I moved a few hangers. And stared.

"Hermione," I whined, twirling around and sitting on my bed, "I don't know what to take." I'd never really had to narrow down my clothes before, but since Ron started getting all these awards, including an Order of Merlin, and Dad got his promotion, Mum's started letting me buy more and more clothes and other things too.

"Just pick your favorites Ginny," she said, as if it were the easiest thing to do.

"Ok" I said, determined now to start packing. I looked at my closet, then whirled back around to look at her. She peered up at me. I put on my best pleading face. She sighed and stood up.

"Alright, what don't you like?" she asked, coming to stand beside me, looking into the closet.

"Um, well, these are kind of old," I said hesitantly. I've never been obsessed with fashion, and trends and everything, but I didn't want to take too much, and of course I wanted to look at least presentable, just in case I happen to see a cute boy. You know, a tall, dark and handsome one, not mentioning names.

"Okay" she said, "so don't bring those."

"But I need them for quidditch!" I cried.

"How many outfits could you possibly need for quidditch?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"A few."

"As in…"

"Maybe three?"

"Alright. Choose three quidditch outfits." I did as she'd ordered, throwing them on my bed.

"Now, get rid of the other old outfits, and we'll start narrowing it down."

sectumsempraalohamorarictasemprariddikulus

I sat on my trunk, and snapped it shut.

"Thanks Hermione," I said as I watched her pile in all her books. She seemed to be taking her own library.

"Need help closing that?"

She shook her head and waved her wand. The trunk, though it was overflowing a bit, snapped shut immediately. And I had worked so hard to close mine. I waved my wand at my trunk again, I would take a while getting used to being able to use magic. Hermione was already out the door and partway down the stairs. I sent my trunk halfway out the door, and turned to see if I had forgotten anything important. I felt a tug on my magic and my trunk thudded to the ground. I turned to see Harry sitting on top of it, tracing where my name had been scratched into it.

"You made my trunk fall." I told him, my hands on my hips.

"Ginny," he said with the air of an exasperated teacher, "you have to concentrate." I lifted up the trunk, now prepared for the added weight, and tipped forward, still in a sitting position, a few feet in front of me.

"That wasn't kind," he said sadly from the floor.

I stepped past him, trunk aloft. "You'll live."

accioreparoknoxstupifypetrificustotaluslumosprotegoexpectopatronum

"Mum, you're going to make me miss the train," Ron complained, his voice muffled.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Mrs. Weasley let go of her youngest son, sniffling. She had already said goodbye to the other three, but Harry knew that if they didn't start moving soon she would want another round of hugs.

"Go on then. Don't get in any trouble dears. Study hard. Ron, that includes you."

"Yes Mum," replied Ron, as though he had said it fifty times in the past twenty minutes (which he probably had).

"Goodbye Mrs. Weasley!" shouted Hermione out of the window.

""Yeah," Harry followed up, "thanks again!"

Mum nodded, attempting to smile. I shouted a farewell to her just a the train started to move.

"Gracious," I said, slumping back into my seat, "you'd think it was the first time we'd ever gone away to school."

"Hello." I looked around for the source of the dreamy voice and saw that Luna had just come into our compartment.

"Luna!" I rushed up to give my friend a hug, before we sat down on either side of Harry, which gave me a good excuse to sit closer to Harry. Not that I was thinking about that.

"So," she said, addressing the other three, "you decided to come back. I was so hoping you would." She fingered her earring, it looked like she had gotten a pair of purple radishes and was wearing one purple and one red. Oh dear. She smiled at everyone happily.

"Well," Harry broke the silence, "we decided it would be fun. I guess we're in your year now."

"Oh good," she said merrily "we may have classes together this year.

"Yeah," cut in Ron, "So how was your holiday?"

"Oh splendid. Father took me with him to look for quipets. We saw a quedagle too. I wonder if he mentioned that in the article," she said, undoubtedly reaching for the latest copy of the now popular Quibbler.

The compartment door opened once again, and Neville peered in. We invited him to join us, and he sat down on the other side of Hermione.

"Good vacation?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it was great. Gran's really proud of me, she shows me off to everyone. Bit annoying really. But she let me get a new plant. Look!" He pulled out his newest plant. It was a lavender flower with a bright orange center. The stem was almost perfectly round.

Hermione immediately recognized it as some plant whose named sounded like "aunge klafe" or something.

"Watch" Neville continued, excitedly, "not only does it have hundreds of healing powers, it can keep precious objects safe." He stroked the flower gently. The stem seemed to open up, reveling that it was hollow. "If anyone but me had done that they would have gotten injected with enough poison to knock them out until I found them."

"Wow," Hermione looked intrigued, "I wonder how it knows how much. I mean, to much and they could die, but to little and it would be pointle-

Ron cut in, "Anyone for a game of exploding snap?"

sectumsempraalohamorarictasemprariddikulus

AN: Sorry, I know nothing much happens here, but I hate transitions that are too fast, so I really try to avoid those. More excitement in coming chapters. Well if I get reviews. 4 out of 220-some is rather disheartening. Please review. Even if its just a happy face or a sad face.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry could hear Ron's stomach growling beside him, but for the first time Ron wasn't complaining about the length of the welcome-back ceremony.

Professor McGonagall had taken her place behind the podium, and the room had fallen eerily silent. She laid her trembling hands on top of the podium and surveyed the room.

"Today", she stared, her voice quavering. She cleared her throat. "Today," she repeated more strongly, "is the start of a new school year, but a school year unlike any other. Today is the start of the first new school year of the new era. And while we celebrate the light ahead, let us not forget the darkness we came from. Let us not forget," she paused, her voice shaky again, and clasped her hands, "let us not forget who helped us emerge from the darkness, those who propelled us from the age of fear and sadness we were stuck in. Some were students, some were adults, some friends, some family, some parents, some aurors, some were creatures other than humans. All of them, every single one of them, were heroes." Harry nodded fiercely in agreement "So let us take a moment of silence to remember and honor those heroes." She glanced around the room meaningfully, before nodding slightly at everyone and sitting down. Images of Colin, Fred Moody, Dobby, Lupin, Tonks, his parents, Sirius, and even Snape flashed through his mind painfully. He thought, for the thousandth time of all those people who had died helping defeat Voldemort. He put his head in his hands, breathing slowly, his eyes filling with tears that he had thought he had cried out. He felt Hermione's warm hand on his arm before she leaned into Ron's embraced and sobbed openly, whilst Ron looked up at the ceiling, tears sliding slowly down his face. Ginny burrowed her face in the gap between Harry's neck and shoulders, ND Harry felt her warm, wet tears on his bare skin. He turned to wrap his arms around her, nestling his face in her hair. She leaned completely into him and clutched his shirt in her small hand. Harry placed his chin on her head, and stroked her hair. He knew what she was feeling, as only someone who had lost a loved one could. He had been through it too many times, now being no exception. All he could do was comfort her.

"Thank you." McGonagall's voice echoed around the silent hall.

"I didn't think I could cry anymore." Ginny mumbled from Harry's shoulder. She looked up at him. "It's just, what she said, it's true. And besides, everything happened here, you know? Here is where Fred had the most fun, and here is where, where he died." She said softly. "Almost everyone who was fighting practically grew up here." She paused.

"Ginny—" Harry started, unsure of what to say.

"Harry,"

"yea Gin?"

"Thank you."

12345678912346789123456789123456789123456789123465789123456789123456789

Ginny's POV:

Dinner that night had obviously been more subdued than normal, but by the next week, things were becoming a bit more normal. True, signs of the fight were still present, both in the damaged walls and grounds of the school, and in the occasional student who was crying in the hallway, overcome by a memory. Overall though, things were improving. People were running through the halls again., people were sneaking out after hours, and best of all, quidditch was starting up today. Harry had been named Captain, even though there were other eager candidates for the new Captain, because noone would let him not be.

"What d'you reckon?" asked Ron, peering out at the large crowd.

"Well, I suppose we have to let everyone try out for any position, even though we have most of the team made up already." Harry answered.

"Yeah," Ron said, "in case there is someone better."

"Really," Harry said, "I'm not replacing anyone, I'm just letting everyone tryout. But seriously, I'd like to keep as much of the team together, and that means not replacing anyone. 'Specially not you. " Harry continued, fully aware that he had just raised Ron's self-confidence several notches. "So just fly around with them, would you?"

Ron nodded, mounted his broom, and sped off towards the goalposts.

"What about me?" I asked Harry, pouting. "Will you keep him?"

"Yeah," He replied, not looking at me, "I'll keep you around just so I can have something pretty to look at while I fly." He finished, smirking.

"That's all I'm good for?" I asked sadly, "plus, aren't you supposed to be looking or something else, like, oh, I dunno, a snitch maybe?"

He grinned. "True. I guess I'll keep you around anyways cause you're a fantastic chased too."

I smiled happily. "You're not a bad seeker yourself" I said, steeping in front of him, causing him to stop. "And you're not bad to look at either." I continued, smiling innocently, and took another step towards him. He raised his eyebrows as he looked down at me. I grinned wickedly and grabbed captains whistle and blew it, signaling the beginning of tryouts. People surrounded him. I slipped into the crowd with a "See you later!"

He started after me, but was stopped by the mass of people. He glared at me and shook his head dejectedly. He then remembered his responsibility, and addressed the students.

"Okay, so welcome to tryouts for the Gryffindor quidditch team!"

123456789123456789123456789123456879123456789123456789123456789123456789

Ginny's POV:

"When he almost hit you a sixth time, I thought I was gonna die laughing." I told Harry as we walked towards the castle.

"How can his aim be _that_ bad?" he asked, smiling regardless of the face that we were talking about his near injury by an astray bludger.

"Well, I still think the team will be good this year." I said to him.

"Yeah, " he replied, "I hope so."

"With you as captain, how couldn't it be?" He smiled at me.

"If its anything like last year, I may not even be able to play."

"Not playing didn't work out too badly though, did it?" I asked, glancing sideways at him. He smiled at the memory of that night. I did to. Our first kiss. I remember it perfectly.

"Not at all badly," Harry agreed, looking at me intensely. My breath caught in my throat.

"HARRY!" Hagrid's voice boomed across the grounds. We turned to see him rushing towards us. I cursed inwardly. He had no idea what he had interrupted. I had little idea if what he had interrupted.

"Hi Hagr—" Harry stared, before Hagrid had the two of us in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Harry, Ginny." He said putting us down. I greeted him happily. "So, how'd quiditch go?" he asked.

"Fantastic." Harry said, with a forced smile. I was sure that smile was mirrored on my face. "We really have a chance this year."

"Well, ya know I'm not supposed to cheer for just one team, but I'll still be cheering for you guys." Harry genuinely grinned his appreciation. "Well, I gots stuff to do, so I'll be seein' you around," said Hagrid, proving his point by holding up what looked like a handful of bloody crows. I nodded, though I had no idea what he intended to do with them."

"C'ya later Hagrid." I said.

We started off towards the castle again, a bit awkwardly. I looked a Harry, who was smirking. I found out why a moment later when I tripped over his foot. Luckily I just stumbled. I glared at him. He just shrugged, and laughed.

"Now you're double-ly ahead of me." I informed him. He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "Just watch out Harry, 'cause now you're on my bad side."

123456798123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: okay, so I love all my amazing reviewers. If you want to be one of those awesome people, all you have to do is send me a review. I have the next chapter written (but not yet typed), and I love it, so if you want it you know what to do!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I've been gone so long guys, things have been crazy. Before you get mad at me, read this chapter. I think (hope) you'll like it. :)**

* * *

I drummed my fingers on my potions book while a thousand thoughts ran through my mind. Of course I had plenty of ideas, the twins taught me everything, but I didn't know which one to use to get Harry back. He hadn't gotten me badly, but I felt like two small pranks added up to a larger prank. Plus, it gave me an excuse to prank him. Now, what to do, what to do. Let's see, what would freak him out, maybe if… oh what about if I take something he cares about, like in the third task. Only not a person. His broomstick was a definite possibility. Yes, that would do. Not too big, but big enough to freak him out for a while.

* * *

I snuck up to his room. I knew he was with Ron and Hermione in the library (obviously, I did say he was with Hermione). We had practice tonight, so he would need his broom. He'd look for it and panic. I'd let it continue for a while, and then reveal the truth. That I, Ginevra Weasley, had been the mastermind behind the disappearance. Okay, maybe not _mastermind_, but whatever.

* * *

I was minding my own business a down in the common room a bit before practice started, when I heard a thundering coming from the boy's dormitory. Harry ran down the stairs, searching frantically for… something (hehe). 

"Have you seen my broom?" he asked me, never stopping his search. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Not around here," I replied, casually flipping the page in my book. He continued searching in all the obvious places, then moved on to very odd places. Because his broom would obviously fit in the miniscule book case. Only not at all.

"Did you put it with your robes again?" Hermione asked calmly, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah, maybe," he said, rushing to the staircase without glancing back. "I'll go check."

I sighed. "I'm gonna start of to the pitch. I need to practice a bit before it starts. If Harry ever finds his broom. I just need my gloves." Hermione nodded, her head in a book once more. I hurried up the staircase and into my dorm room. I pulled the broom out from under the bed and hopped on. I sped out the window, surprised by the power and agility of the broom. I raced around to Harry's window and peered in. I saw him turning up his entire room looking for the broom. I carefully twisted the broom so that the name on the handle was facing him. He knew I only had a Cleansweep 11.

"Any luck?" I asked him.

"No," he said quickly, continuing his search.

"Need help?"

He shook his head and look up at me. "I just don't have any idea…" he halted, squinting at my broom "where…" he came closer to the window. "Is that- but why- GINNY!"I lowed myself below the window and smile innocently up at him. To my surprise (and horror) Harry clambered up onto the ledge.

"Harry don't!" I screamed, but too late. Harry jumped off the ledge, unaware or uncaring that we were hundreds of feet up in the air, and landed squarely on the broom right behind me. He grabbed the handle and leaned forward, forcing me closer to the broom, and grabbed the handle in front of me.

"Gin, if you wanted a ride, all you had to do was ask" he whispered in my ear, "but know that I know you're such a daredevil, I'll make sure speed up the pace a bit," he finished evilly. He nudged the broom forward. The broom, much more eager to follow his command than mine, shot forward. I slid back into him (not that I was complaining). He leaned back and then turned the broom upside down. Not a good combination. I was already startled out of a good grip by our rapid start, and had still not regained a strong hold by the time we tipped upside down, plus Harry was in my way. I was slipping out of my seat quickly, about to fall off and plummet to the ground. Suddenly, Harry's strong arm wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me back onto my seat.

"You are lucky I actually like you Gin, you know that?" Harry asked me as he flipped the broom back over.

I nodded vigorously and leaned back into him. He rested his chin on my shoulder and slowed to a comfortable pace, his arm still wrapped around my waist. I snuggled against him, an elated feeling spreading through my body. He traced circles on my waist with his thumb. I breathed in his scent, leaning to the side to bury my face in his neck as the wind rushed by. I looked up at him. He was staring straight ahead, a smile tugging at his lips. As though he knew I was looking at him, he looked down at me, staring straight into my eyes. The amount of passion in his eyes made my breathe catch. I tilted my head up slightly, and suddenly his lips were on mine in the most tender, most delicate kiss. He started to pull away, but I leaned into him hungrily. I swung my leg around to sit side-saddle and wrapped my arms around his neck, trusting him completely to keep me from falling. But in that moment, it felt like we didn't even need to broom to stay up. Not in this beautiful, glorious moment, a moment in which the world had ceased to exist, and there was only Harry and I. I pressed myself closer to Harry, closing the minuscule gap. He leaned down to me and held me tighter. We pulled apart, and Harry rested his head on my shoulder again. I stroked his hair. We were both silent. If a picture speaks a thousand words, that kiss spoke a billion. We didn't need to speak. The sound of a whistle came from the direction of the pitch. Harry lifted his head. I spun back around but stayed close to him as we raced back towards my room.

"We'll do this again," Harry half-told, half-asked me. I nodded at him, holding his hand for longer than was necessary to steady myself, reluctant to let go. He smiled, lowered himself down and kissed me gently before speeding off towards the pitch. I dazedly gathered my broom and gloves and followed a moment later.

* * *

**AN: So? How was it? Tell me please! Do you love it? Or do you think I butchered this scene completely? **


	5. Chapter 5

**That was amazing. I got so many reviews! Thanks everybody, you are the coolest people in the world. And because you are so cool, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**I am in pain. I think that it may be because you are actually supposed to pay attention during quidditch practice. Which was hard to do today. So now I sat in the common room, attempting to do my homework, with a cooling charm on my slightly sore arm. 

"How's the arm?" Harry asked, coming into the otherwise empty room. I ignored him. "I guess I'll just have to avoid you on game day," he finished jokingly, sitting down beside me on the couch.

"Yeah," I replied seriously, not looking up from my work, "it really impairs your game." He smiled. He had been a bit more distracted than usual, but I was worse.

"Well," he said, "I'd better not see you before I play at all, and there's practice tomorrow, so…" he began to get up, but I pulled him back down, still refusing to look up at him. He let his arm fall around me and pulled me close to him. He looked at me, obviously noticing that I hadn't looked up. I flicked my eyes upward at him, my head still bent downwards, and returned to my book. Harry grinned again and kissed my neck softly, sending chills down my spine. I relented and looked at him as he pulled back. He noticed that my eyes were on him and smiled triumphantly, and I couldn't suppress a grin of my own. We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and sprang apart. I returned to my book, while Harry moved to study the nearby chessboard.

"Just don't let Ron see you two together," Hermione said calmly stepping into the room. I have no idea how she knows everything. I mean, she didn't even lookup from her book, so there was no way she could have seen that my book was upside down and Harry's chessboard had no pieces. And yet she still knew. Harry and I returned to our previous position.

"Did you…" asked looking from him to Hermione. He shook his head. I turned to Hermione. "Ron can't do anything about it," I told her defiantly, snuggling into Harry.

"Yeah, but he'd much rather hear it from you," she replied, settling into a chair in front of the fireplace. I scowled up at Harry. She was right. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Lets go for a walk." He suggested. It was late, but I didn't care. We wouldn't get caught.

* * *

It was such a relief to be outside. It was a beautiful night. We walked down to the lake to sit under our tree. I watched the moon's reflection ripple softly on the lake's surface. Beside me Harry absentmindedly twirled a blade of grass between his fingers. It started to change while he was twirling it, and became a while lily. He tucked the lily behind my ear, letting his hand linger on my cheek.

"Gin?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes again.

"Mmhmm?" I replied, taken aback once more by the amount of emotion in his eyes.

"You and I," he started, "we didn't really work out last time, and I know it was my fault, but I was just wondering," he rambled, looking down at his hands, "would you, you know, give me another chance? Be my girlfriend? If you want, I mean—" his voice faded as I slipped one of my hands into his. I tilted his head up with my other hand so he looked at me again. I hoped he could see in my eyes what I was about say. I felt a single tear slid silently down my cheek. Harry lifted his hand to wipe it away. I held his hand there.

"Harry," I said quietly, "you didn't even need to ask."

He smiled the purest, most meaningful smile at me that filled me with warmth. He slid his hand from my cheek to behind my head and pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

"You tell him."

"No, you do it."

"Yeah right."

"Pleeeease?"

"No, he's your friend."

"He's your brother"

"Exactly."

"Exactly!"

"He's not going to kill you."

"He's not going to kill you either."

"Harry!" I said exasperated, "He's my _brother_! How awkward would that be?!?"

Harry sighed, resigned. Just then Ron came into the room, greeted the two of us 'doing homework' quickly and went upstairs. I raised my eyebrows. Now would be a good time.

"Only for you Gin, only you." I smiled happily as he walked towards the stairs. As soon as I was sure his footsteps faded, I raced over to the stairs, and ran quickly but quietly up them to sit just outside their door. I rummaged in my pockets. Come on, where was it, where was it. I know I have it. After a minute I pulled out my extendable ear and shoved it under the door.

"So you're okay with it?" Harry asked. Darn, I missed Ron's reaction.

"Yeah. I mean you're my best mate and she's my sister. You've got to be much batter than those other guys she's dated." Harry laughed softly. "Its just…" Ron trailed off.

"Yeah?" Harry prompted.

"Ginny's strong. After last time, she, she seemed fine, but, despite what Hermione thinks, I can tell when people are hurting. Especially my sister. Just, this time, don't—"

"Ron," Harry cut him off, "I couldn't hurt her if I wanted to."

The conversation was coming to an end. I tugged the ear back into my pocket and hurried back downstairs. I signaled to Hermione not to mention this as I sat down. I pulled my book back onto my lap and read a few sentences before Harry came downstairs. He joined me on my chair.

"So?" I asked. Harry shrugged. "He's fine." I smiled. "I knew he would be," I said. Ron came down the stairs and settled beside Hermione. He glanced at us.

"Just cause I approve doesn't mean I want to see you two all…" he shuddered.

I laughed. "All what Ron?"

"Ginny" he growled. I laughed again.

"All like you and Lavender?" I suggested.

"Ginny!" He said, burring his face in Hermione's hair. I noticed his grip on Hermione had tightened when I mentioned Lavender.

"Well Harry, I guess we need to find an empty closet as to not upset my dear brother." Ron grumbled a reply into Hermione's shoulder. I laughed again. Harry chuckled behind me. Hermione smiled, working to suppress a laugh.

"Ronnikins?" I said, concerned. He lifted his head off Hermione's shoulder to hit it repeatedly against the wooden frame of the chair. We all burst out laughing, and even Ron couldn't help a small smile.

* * *

**Keep reviewing! They motivate me, which means faster chapters, and better chapters. Thanks!**


End file.
